


Tanabata

by starrylitme



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylitme/pseuds/starrylitme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Komaeda's finally able to take Hinata stargazing and there's a lot to talk about under those stars. (Post-SDR2 AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tanabata

**Author's Note:**

> This was another request on tumblr with the prompt "stars" attached to KomaHina. Yeah. I have too many feelings about stars and KomaHina so it ended up kinda long compared to the usual tumblr request.
> 
> This is kinda just slice-of-life discussions though. Not much happens outside of that. But I think that's perfectly okay.

“Hinata-kun? Hinata-kun. Hi-na-ta-kun.”

Hinata groaned as a thin finger prodded his cheek. He grunted as a hand pushed at his shoulder. He barely stirred as the blanket was tugged.

“C’mon. C’mon. Come  _ON_!!”

Even a shove just got an annoyed sound and not much else. At this point, Komaeda just leaned forward so that he could bite down hard on Hinata’s neck. By only his luck’s good graces did he manage to pull away in time to avoid Hinata’s squealing and flailing and not end up with a black eye like last time.

Hinata shot up, eyes wide shaken as he stared at Komaeda staring back with his arms folded. Even in the darkness he could tell the other was frowning, most likely glaring. But the brunet relaxed, probably from relief that he didn’t end up with a black eye like last time before his expression finally twisted in annoyance. “Nagito, what the  _fuck_.”

“It’s a clear night out finally.” Komaeda sniffed and it was then that Hinata noticed the book he held in his hand. The all too familiar astronomy book with the worn leather and a multitude of marked pages that Komaeda handed over and Hinata took mutely. Even in the darkness, he could see the pout on his boyfriend’s face clearly. “You promised.”

He did. It only makes sense that after all these rainy, cloudy nights in a row that Komaeda would be so merciless in waking him. Probably thought if they didn’t get going then the clouds would draw in again and they’d have to wait another week. That said, he didn’t have to particularly like it. Even if he did have to obey his boyfriend’s wishes either way.

“Yes, yes,” Hinata sighs, taking the book from him along with snatching the book light from the desk and following Komaeda to the balcony outside. Komaeda seemed to be in a hurry, annoyingly, but he kept up without another word.

That irritation faded when they were outside, when Hinata realized Komaeda must have set everything up himself from the two chairs with plenty blankets—most of which were on what was surely the brunet’s chair since Komaeda knew how easily he got cold—and a telescope set up in place in front of the white-haired youth’s own chair.

“I forgot drinks,” Komaeda muttered, staring at the empty table between them. To that, Hinata just shook his head with a smile, ruffling his hair.

“You did enough, Nagito.”

Komaeda didn’t respond to that so they just got seated in silence, with Hinata keeping the book on his lap and Komaeda adjusting the telescope as he looked through it. Carefully. Focused. He doesn’t see Komaeda like this very often.

“Uh...”

Komaeda twisted part of the telescope before looking back at him, illuminated by only moonlight and starlight, those lights sharply falling over those soft features. His eyes almost look blue like this, even though he knows better—has stared into them enough to know their color to the exact shade and tint—but it still has Hinata swallowing, reminding himself he needs to breathe if he wants to say something.

“So, uh...” He also needs to think a bit harder on what he’s going to say as he says it. “Stars...?”

“Stars,” Komaeda agrees simply, sardonically, glancing towards the specks of light dotting the sky above, vaster that Hinata had ever seen before he came to the island. Somehow, those stars sting a bit—a bitter reminder of what he won’t see in the outside world for as long as despair ran it. “Beautiful, aren’t they?”

Komaeda probably thought the same, hence the wistfulness of his tone. Hinata would have smiled, would have reached out to grip the other’s hand to comfort him. He did so, but squeezing the cold metal of that hand had Komaeda dropping his head, lowering his gaze. Honestly, it saddened him a lot too. That motion was probably a mistake.

_But all the same..._

“I’m glad you can see them tonight. It felt like the sky would only clear up when Hinata-kun wasn’t here,” Komaeda mused, pulling his hand back and laying it in his lap. “I was worried that’d be the case—but it looks like we were fortunate tonight after all. I think I’ll probably get injured the next time I leave this island. Or you will. I hope it’ll be me.”

“I don’t.” Hinata huffed, shaking his head. “That won’t be better at all.”

“Of course you don’t...” The other laughed lowly. “You’re a very kind person, Hinata-kun.”

“You’re my boyfriend.”

“Yes.” Komaeda says, softly and distantly almost like it’s something fragile. He looks up, that distance in his gaze, the flicker of the stars above reflecting in those pools. “I am indeed. And Hinata-kun is mine.”

Despite everything, Hinata found himself blushing, his face growing hot as he jerked his stare to the stars as well, swallowing. “Yeah. I’m yours.”

He didn’t look, but he knew the fond, adoring glance the other shot him. How Komaeda must have looked away just as quickly, pulling the blankets tight around himself. After a while, he started speaking again.

“For the longest time, Hinata-kun looked like a star to me.” He could hear the smile in the voice alone, and just that and the words were enough to get his chest clenching. Hinata looked towards him again, wide-eyed on Komaeda, absent-mindedly fingering the telescope before looking through it and continuing, “Of course, that was the case of all SHSLs. Bright, the brightest being meant to be looked up to and followed... Symbols of hope that’d surely lead to an absolute hope. But, of course...”

Komaeda took a moment, and Hinata found himself paralyzed, unable to say a word, and despite Komaeda’s calm, reserved demeanor, Hinata could already see the  _inferno_ —the imagery of wreckage and smoke clouding the sky as the other went on, “You were more like meteors than stars. Destructive. World-shattering. Pieces are still being picked up even now.”

Hinata reached out to take his hand again, the cold metal one, but stroking his thumb over the skin of Komaeda’s boney wrist. “That’s...” he finds himself saying, squeezing that wrist. “That’s unfair, don’t you think?”

“Not at all,” Komaeda answers bluntly and as expectably as ever. “It is how it is, Hinata-kun.”

“But...” He struggled to find the words for it. If any words would be good enough. Most likely not. Most likely never. But he still had to say it. “But it is different. Many things are different. Things are getting better, for one thing. Everyone’s working together, no one’s just...left alone... You’re not alone like before, Nagito.”

Hinata’s grip was hard enough to hurt. “We’re going to see things through together, and whatever comes next, we’re going to face together too. No matter what you or your luck does to me, I’m going to stay by your side no matter what happens.”

Komaeda’s lips were parted, his blank gaze betraying nothing until his lips pressed together tightly and the slightest tremor went through his body. He smiled quickly, but it was blatantly forced. “That book is going to fall from your lap and land on your feet with how much you’re leaning, Hinata-kun.”

...Well, he wasn’t wrong. Though Hinata did give him disapproving stare as he pulled back to grab said book in his lap, holding it gingerly. “It has this many pages and you must have read through it several times, Nagito.”

“Because I did!” Komaeda’s laugh was a bit more genuine. Surprisingly so. “I always loved looking up constellations and just the stars themselves, ever since I was little. I used to wear the books my parents got me to the point where the spine would crack and tear. I was lucky they didn’t fall completely apart! Well, my favorite of the bunch probably did. But as for that book... it was new to me so I got excited...”

“I can see that.” He almost laughs himself. Despite the conversation they just had, it’s like they’re falling back into ease so seamlessly. Their relationship was not a normal one in that regard but he couldn’t dare say he resented that. “Your parents, huh? Did they also...?”

“My father had a telescope. It was as nice as this one.” Komaeda traced his finger along the smooth, cold surface. “Well, this is a  _better_  telescope—Souda-kun does know his craft after all... I’m still really grateful to him...”

Hinata could only make a soft sound of acknowledgement to that, awkward and at a loss for what else to say. He never really knew the right thing to say in these situations. But maybe he could say something like, “You must of have...fond memories of that... Right?”

“Of course!” Thankfully Komaeda does laugh like it’s obvious. “My parents taught me a lot—and father liked taking me stargazing. It’s a very, very fond memory. I used to stay up late to watch meteor showers and sometimes I had to wake them up...”

Like this, in a state of tender nostalgia and memories, Hinata always felt a twinge of bittersweet happiness at seeing such a beautiful smile on Komaeda’s face. That pang only got worse when Komaeda’s smile eventually fell like it always did and he went quiet like he tended to when discussing particularly happy memories like those—but somehow, it always felt like things would turn out fine regardless.

“Ehehe!” Komaeda giggled suddenly, to his surprise. “Hinata-kun’s a lot harder to wake up, if I remember correctly. And you don’t know anything about constellations. Maybe I’ve gotten myself into a hopeless situation.”

“That’s not true!” He protested and hurriedly looked through the sky to point at Polaris. “I know that one! It’s the Ursa Minor, right?”

“One constellation and it’s the one  _everyone_  knows. Truly I’ve misjudged your potential for mediocrity, Hinata-kun.” At Hinata’s dismayed face, Komaeda shakes his head sadly. “Sorry. I’m being unfair, aren’t I?”

“I... I know about the story behind Tanabata,” Hinata pointed out albeit lamely, and Komaeda simply frowned.

“Tanabata... Ah, that’s right...” He looked to the stars, pointing towards what Hinata could only assume was either Altair or Vega. “We won’t really be able to celebrate that, will we? With the world ended, it’s not like there will be any festivals to go to...”

Yeah, that had been the case for a lot of things. Komaeda had noted those other things before, but Hinata wondered just how disappointed he was this time. It had to have been a while since he celebrated anything to start with—but so much had changed...

Komaeda couldn’t have even  _cared_ about celebrating festivals back then when he had been—

“How about...” Hinata found himself saying, “We throw our own miniature festival?”

“...Hmm?”

“We can talk to Naegi—Sonia would probably love making all those paper decorations, a-and Hanamura would probably adore making festival-styled meals for everyone... We can write down our wishes and stuff and it may not be refined, but...” Hinata was blushing hard, babbling. “I-It’ll be fun, won’t it? And I think it won’t be so bad...if we’re all together watching those stars...”

“...Except, Hinata-kun...” He flinched, even though Komaeda grinned at him cheekily. “I need to teach you how to properly fold cranes if you’re supposed to help Sonia-san with such things. You never did get a hang of origami, did you? You poor thing with your hopelessly crumbled edges.”

“We... We’re not all good with our hands, Nagito.”

“You might want to reword that.”

“S-Shush!” Flustered, Hinata ran frustrated fingers through his hair. “But, um... You... You have to teach me constellations first... Since we’re out here and all...”

“Yes, yes,” Komaeda pointed towards that star again. “That’s  _Lyra_ , Hinata-kun, please don’t forget it.”

“Lyra...” he repeated, looking at the constellation in question. “So that’s the one with Vega, right?”

“Aquila is the one with Altair, in case you’re curious.” His lover hums, placing his hand back on the telescope. “Hey, we should probably switch places. Let you look at the stars closer—it’s more intimate that way, isn’t it?

“You’re okay with me using that?” Hinata asks a bit warily.

“I’ll teach you how to use this too. It’s fine. Hinata-kun’s my boyfriend after all.” With a wave of his hand and that cheerful smile on his face, Hinata’s heart felt light. He nodded, agreeing thoughtlessly and got up to take what was his boyfriend’s seat with that telescope he used to be so fidgety with he received it. Komaeda took his spot without any trouble, keeping that encouraging smile and gesturing. “It’s not too hard to work. It’s like twisting the knobs on microscopes, but if you’re still having trouble...”

“You’re really okay with this,” Hinata muttered as he looked through, swallowing. It was a lot different than just the pictures in that astrology book. “One of the constellations near Lyra and Aquila is... Cyrus, right?”

“Cygnus.” Komaeda corrected immediately, amused. “Do you want me to point that one out? I don’t need the telescope for that.”

Hinata immediately flipped through the book to look for its picture, shaking his head. “No, I can find it myself.”

“Hmm.” The other hummed, folding his arms on the chair arm, smile widening just a bit. “You know, Hinata-kun...”

“Yeah?”

“I do still have selfish wishes to make on Tanabata.” He says, undeniably fond as Hinata perks up to stare back at him. “Don’t you think that’s terrible of me?”

“No.” Immediate. Instinctual. Komeda instantly laughs it off.

“Oh don’t get ahead of yourself. You don’t even know what my selfish desire is. It might surprise you.”

“It’s funny,” Hinata states blankly, but then his lips quirked up as he reached out to cup Komaeda’s too cold cheek, gently stroking the curve. “I think I’m pretty certain in my answer regardless. Just call it intuition, Nagito.”

“Hmm.”

“Besides,” he went on, with a soft laugh of his own. “I think I have a selfish wish to make too.  And it might be the same one as you—because we’re similar, right?”

Komaeda snorts but nuzzles into his hand, gripping it close with his own.

“Hinata-kun,” he whispers, soft enough it could be lost in the night. “I  _wish_ —”

He stopped just as the peripherals of his gaze caught a comet shooting through the sky—quick enough to be missed with just the blink of an eye—and yet that wish hung in the air, his mind desperately repeating it enough times to hope.

“Nagito?”

Komaeda’s laugh is more rueful with the realization that Hinata probably had missed it, and he simply shakes his head, changing his mind.

“I’m happy you’re out here with me.”

“Is that it?” The brunet asks, a bit warily. “Nagito, if there’s anything else—”

“I’m  _so_  happy and yet... I still want to be selfish. That’s... That’s terrible, right?”

Hinata shakes his head furiously, and just as Komaeda seems ready to protest it, he pulls the other into a strained kiss that was too desperate to be as soft as it should have been.

“Keep talking about the stars,” the brunet murmurs against his lips, warm breath puffing against his skin and making him shiver. “Wishes too, if you want. You look so bright when you do and I... I like it when you’re happy.”

Komaeda doesn’t answer as his thumb runs over those lips, parting against the digit and those long, white lashes lowering before Komaeda leaned in with a sigh, pecking the corner of his mouth. “Hajime, my Hinata—you’re  _wonderful_...”

“That...” Hinata swallowed, face flushed hot. “There’s a double meaning to that, isn’t there?”

“Hmm.” Komaeda pulled away, but Hinata could see the brightness of his gaze and how that smile softened on his face. “Yeah. Of course there is.”

He couldn’t help but snort. “That must come so easily to you. I kinda envy that.”

“Don’t. You’re fine as you are. There’s appeal in simplicity.” He didn’t know for sure but it was like then and there, the starry sky was reflected back in Komaeda’s wide, adoring gaze. It was certainly like those eyes had twinkled as he inquired, “You understand that much, surely, Hajime-kun?”

“I...guess.”

“You sound so uncertain.” Komaeda faltered. “Hajime-kun, do you really...”

“I like being out here with you. That’s...That’s pretty simple, isn’t it?” Hinata asked, swallowing. Komaeda did nod, and he forced himself to continue. “I’m glad I managed to be here. I like looking at the stars with you—and learning about them...”

“You have a lot to learn,” Komaeda muses. “And after that, there are other things you have to figure out. Like origami. And festival planning.”

“As long as I have you, I’m not that worried. I’ll pull through.” His fingers went to run through those soft white tresses, hazels intent and sincere as he murmured the other's name, “Nagito.”

When Komaeda didn’t answer, Hinata just grinned, tucking a few strands behind his ear. “Come on. You’re the one who said I had a lot to learn. And the night is still young.”

“...Yes. Sure thing, Hinata-kun.”


End file.
